Banale journée
by La plume rouge
Summary: Une journée typique de nos chers amis chacun pris à part dans une suite d'OS - rassurez-vous, aucun personnage n'a été blessé dans le tournage de ce film. WARNING : gros délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux. OS CRACK
1. Le Reim

Voilà, un gros pétage de câble ! Je vous rassure, c'est normal !

Un OS à ne pas prendre au sérieux !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi *franchement, qui d'autre irait écrire des trucs aussi tordus ?*

RATING : K+

IMPORTANT : je le répète, aucun Reim n'a été maltraité pendant ce tournage ! *soupir* Bon, disons, pas gravement… *crac* Bon, ben il n'est pas mort ! *Argh…* Ben, pas encore…

* * *

><p>Le Reim est un étrange animal. Le Reim fait en sorte de se lever avant tout le monde, mais malheureusement pour lui, un autre spécimen – le Break – est plus rapide ! Alors, tous les matins, c'est la même chose, la même routine, à répétition, sans cesse, inlassablement… mais le Reim n'en a-t-il pas assez ? Bien sûr que non, quelle question !<p>

_Ne pas abandonner, ne pas laisser ce plaisir à Xerxes !_

Oui, le Reim est combattif.

Alors, ça y est, les premiers rayons de l'aube naissante viennent lécher doucement le visage maintenant baigné de lumière de Reim. Aussitôt après avoirs ouvert ses yeux brun-vert, il secoua vigoureusement la tête et bondit hors du lit, en profitant pour le faire dès que ses deux pieds eurent touché le sol. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il fait une rapide toilette, fais briller le verre de ses – ô combien magnifiques – lunettes et les chausse, juste après avoir soigneusement revêtu l'uniforme habituel. Il se dirige vers la porte d'un pas égal, l'air d'être soulagé. Il est vrai que son meilleur ami ne l'a pas encore nargué. Break serait-il cloué au lit par le sommeil ?

_Victoire !_

Il pousse la porte et marche tranquillement dans le couloir pour aller commencer ses petites affaires du jour, néanmoins…

- Héhé, coucou !

Bon, le Reim a (encore) perdu.

Break lui fait un grand signe de la cuisine où il doit être occupé à manger probablement tout le stock de sucreries et affiche un immense sourire suffisant. Petit signe qui suffit pour dire « j'ai encore gagné, na ! ». Raté pour cette fois. Il s'avance vers l'albinos et le salut avec le peu de chaleur qui lui reste après cette douche froide avant de partir avec un air boudeur à peine réprimé. Break se retint de pouffer et referme le placard d'où il vient de sortir. Hé, oui, pratique, le raccourci.

Le Reim a facilement tendance à pardonner très vite ses bêtises à son meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi il ne voit aucun inconvénient à faire son travail à sa place.

Depuis une bonne heure déjà, l'homme à lunettes planche sur les rapports en retard de Break et par la même occasion, les siens.

Voilà beaucoup de travail pour un seul homme, me direz-vous. Mais le Reim a son arme secrète : le stylo !

Alors il gratte, il gratte, il gratte, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à en avoir marre (et mal). Il arrête un instant, épuisé et se tient le poignet, devenu plutôt douloureux.

Courage, petit Reim ! Plus que… quatorze fiches à griffonner !

Soupir désespéré.

Pauvre Reim.

Mais il continue !

Le Reim est héroïque ! Enfin, presque…

Mais alors qu'il noircit bravement les feuilles vierges malgré les douleurs de son dos et de ses poignets, un clown déboule dans la chambre avec son habituel sourire taquin. Il se saisit des épaules de Reim, le repousse et prend toutes les fiches lui appartenant, avant de filer à l'anglaise en réussissant à caser tous les documents dans le placard avec lui. Pouf, plus de Break, ça y est, la tornade est passée. Reim grogne.

_Est-ce que ça lui arracherait la bouche de dire merci ?_

C'est possible, mon petit Reim… en attendant, bosse !

Et il se remet au travail.

Le Reim est un animal docile. Un poil nerveux…

- Oh, Reim, tant que je te tiens ! J'ai…

- Mais regarde tout ce que je dois faire ! Tu veux me tuer ? Tu ne peux pas faire ton travail, pour une fois, Xerxes ? Espèce de…

Long silence de mort.

- Oh, heu… messire Vessalius ? Mes plus plates excuses !

Et il s'incline profondément.

Oz éclate de rire.

- Voyons, relève-toi, Reim ! Je repasserais plus tard, de toute façon, tu sembles avoir du travail…

Et il s'éloigne.

- Je me demande tout de même pourquoi on le charge autant de travail… après tout, il y a plus important que ça à faire, dans Pandora, se met à penser Oz à haute voix.

Reim se fige, mortifié. Quoi ? Son travail ne sert à rien ? REIM ne sert à rien ?

Ah lala, pauvre Reim. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il s'était fait entourlouper dès le moment ou il avait céder devant Break pour lui faire ses travaux manuscrits…

Enfin, bref, passons.

Après cette séance interminable d'écriture, le Reim va manger. Oui, oui, le Reim mange ! Je vous assure. Le Reim aime beaucoup manger, d'ailleurs. Mais comme c'est très peu passionnant de décrire une pauvre petite chose affamée qui se jette sur la nourriture, je vais encore passer ce moment. D'ailleurs, le Reim se fait encore une fois tourmenté par l'albinos ! Il s'est fait chipé son dessert ! Et là, le Reim se défait. Son précieux gâteau ! SON gâteau ! Sa précieuse récompense, cette saveur si délicieuse, ce chocolat qui fond dans la bouche… Aaaah ! Reim veut se jeter sur Break, mais celui-ci déclare d'un air amusé :

- Si tu n'es pas sage, tu n'auras pas ta récompense !

Clin d'œil énigmatique.

Reim déglutit tout en prenant une teinte rouge vive.

_Argh ! Le sadique ! Il profite de ma faiblesse !_

Mais de quoi parle le Reim ? Le Reim est décidemment bien étrange !

Le brun se lève, raide, et repart d'un pas furieux, sous le rire mesquin de son ami, qui masque son sourire par sa manche trop longue, tandis qu'Emily débite des méchancetés.

Séance de corvée, c'est le tour de Reim. Quelle joyeuse journée ! En plus, il se coltine les moqueries de Break qui observe ses va-et-vient dans les différentes pièces. Se termine cette magnifique journée avec un échange côté Barma ! Le voilà repartit pour servir de larbin aux autres et à se taper les hurlements de son maître.

Si seulement le Reim était capable de péter un câble et de cesser d'être trop gentil.

Raaah ! Enfin, c'est l'heure de la récompense !

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fameuse récompense ?

Reim se précipite presque dans la chambre de Break en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. L'albinos s'approche de lui et penche son visage vers le sien dans un sourire machiavélique, posant ses mains dans les poches du brun.

… NOOON ?

Le Reim se fait dépouiller de l'argent qu'il avait sur lui et Break lui fourre trois sucettes, un bonbon et un petit gâteau au chocolat dans les mains.

… ah, d'accord. Aurais-je l'esprit aussi tordu ? Probablement, question stupide.

- Je crois qu'on est bon, Reim ! s'exclama l'albinos avec un sourire charmeur. Petit gourmant, va !

- M… merci, balbutie le pauvre « client ».

Véritable sourire de la part de l'albinos.

- Non, à toi merci, pour tous ces rapports !

Reim respire un peu mieux. Mais si, le Break sait dire merci ! Et il le fait même très bien ! Mais alors que Reim médite sur la gentillesse cachée de son meilleur ami, l'albinos le pousse au-dehors en reprenant une sucette et une partie du gâteau, avant de refermer la porte dans un grand sourire en V et de lui souhaiter une agréable soirée en lui pinçant la joue.

Argh…

Grimace furieuse de la part de Reim.

_Hé oui ! Mon fournisseur est un affreux psychopathe !_

…

_Mais je l'aime bien._

…

_Enfin, je crois…_

Hé oui, le Reim est irrécupérable.

* * *

><p>Et, soi-dit en passant, je suis au moins aussi irrécupérable que lui.<p>

Bon, tout de même, une ch'tite review ?


	2. Le Break

Alors voilà, cette fois-ci, seconde édition de _Banale journée _! Avec en vedette leeeeee… Break ! Hé oui, voici une journée typique d'une espèce très particulière et originale, pour ne pas dire unique – ouf… vous imaginez, vous ? Une centaine de Break ? Tous aux abris ! Bref…

IMPORTANT : j'affirme qu'aucun Break n'a été maltraité pendant cette seconde prise, en revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant de moi… *Break : SBAFF ! Moi : Meuh heuuu… vous voyez ? Il est violent ! Méchaaant heuuu… espèce de babouin albinos ! Wouaaah, aïe, aïe, aïe… arrête ! RAAAAHHH…*

*Conscience :… soupir… je vais chercher la pelle, va falloir que je la ramasse, avec un peu de chance, je retrouverais l'orteil qu'elle a perdu la dernière fois…*

Lacie : j't'en prie, lis celle-ci ! Héhé, voili voilou la suite ! Merci de ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère te revoir !

Breaksama : aha ! La suite ! Comme toujours un grand merci ! Au fait, j'ai trouvé la parodie... je me suis bien marrée avec la musique au ralenti quand Oz court vers la lumière, la fois où il grognotte ses biscuits et qu'Alice s'énerve (la musique fait tout,, là XD) et Sex City avec Break en fille, visage effaré des autres... MDR quoi !

Lamy, Rose-Eliade : aaaaah, mes fidèles… XD Saviez-vous que je vous adoooore ? Bref ! Merci pour vos coms !

SweetDream-Madness : ah lala ! Te revoilà, youpi ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette petite suite d'OS délirantes… XD (pour « Apocalypse », merci du compliment pour Vincent et oui, c'est bien lui ! Enfin en même temps, fallait être un peu bête pour pas trouvé… hem XD)

DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI, créatrice des personnages et de l'univers « PANDORA HEARTS » ! Et moi créatrice de ces OS… *tap tap*

RATING : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Attention… bond sur le côté, réception, saut périlleux, agitation des membres supérieurs, grognement agacé, prise en main d'une brosse, coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvre sous le choc. Alors voilà, le Break est habillé, a fait son lit, s'est coiffé comme il le pouvait et est prêt à s'engouffrer dans le placard situé derrière la porte menant à sa salle de bain personnelle. Hop, plus rapide que l'éclair il prend Emily et la pose sans ménagement sur son épaule pour ensuite rentré tête baissé dans le placard.<p>

*Pouf* - oui, pouf, je ne peux pas divulguer tous ses secrets non plus !

Et voilà il se retrouve dans la cuisine, et… oh ça y est ! Magnifique réception d'un gâteau au caramel ! Et BUT ! Le voilà qui nargue le Reim. Et ça y est, le Reim devient rouge de colère et ça traîne des pieds, et ça grogne, et ça rouspète, et ça se dit quand même bonjour…

Le Break est heureux, il a son train-train quotidien parfait qui se déroule tranquillement. Et quand le Break est heureux – non, il ne remue pas de la queue - le Break étire un sourire exaspérant sur ses lèvres et taquine tout ce qui bouge. A savoir les domestiques, les membres de Pandora, ducs et duchesses ne font pas d'exception, même pas les chains.

Alors, le mieux, est-ce un Break heureux ou un Break bougon des mauvais jours ?

Hum, voilà qui mérite réflexion !

Vérifions…

_Attention… non rien. Respire t-il encore ? Oui ? Ah oui, ça y est il bouge. Oh, mais ! Mon Dieu, quelle tête boudeuse ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Vincent ? Hmm… Compréhensible. Le Vincent est le prédateur le plus connu du Break. Alors, bon, il est temps de se lever. Il laisse le lit en plant, il ouvre la porte en maugréant, il s'habille en rouspétant, il prend sauvagement Emily sur son épaule – qui, elle, n'a rien fait et n'y est pour rien, précisons-le – et se glisse dans le placard de la salle de bain._

_Il arrive dans la cuisine et dévore tout le stock de bonbons avant d'enfourner le petit déjeuner de Reim et le sien, puis s'accoude à un plan de travail et grogne encore et toujours en rabâchant les moyens de torture les plus douloureux pour le Vincent. Il pense notamment à la torture du Gilbert, qui pourrait traumatiser le Vincent à vie, car le Gilbert est une espèce indispensable à la survie du Vincent. Si le Gilbert meure, le Vincent sera vite en voix d'extinction. Mais passons cette rapide revue de la chaîne animale – humaine ? Ah bon ? - de Pandora._

_Le Reim arrive. Bond en arrière. Il oublie qu'il concourt contre le Break un moment et fait le tour du plan de travail pour éviter des morsures éventuelles et se prépare un rapide déjeuner, tandis qu'un domestique entre pour se préparer le sien, visiblement lui aussi dévoré par le Break._

_Mais… mais… ! Regard qui tue du Break. _

_Le domestique frissonne et écarquille les yeux. Il lâche son plateau et le pousse vers Break, avant de s'enfuir en courant._

_NB : le point d'eau est similaire à la cuisine, si les gazelles sans défense – ici tout ce qui ressemble à un domestique de près ou de loin - veulent se désaltérer, elles ont intérêt à faire attention au prédateur – ici le Break. Ou alors être munies d'un bazooka et d'une armure en titane._

_Le Reim pousse un profond soupir et le Break tourne la tête dans sa direction d'un air furieux._

- _Quoi ?_

_Ton agressif. Le Reim adopte un ton cajoleur. _

- _Rien. Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, je suis là, d'accord ? Tu veux m'en parler ?_

- _Nan._

_Le Break fourre une sucette dans sa bouche et recommence à bouder. Nouveau soupir du Reim, seule expression possible quand le Break est de mauvais poil – aha ! Animal, poil ? Non ? Bon…_

_S'ensuit de longs moments de torture pour quiconque reste avec le Break plus de dix secondes._

Hum… décidemment, le Break de bonne humeur est préférable.

Mais voilà le Break qui attrape Reim par les hanches avant de lui chuchoter des compliments sur son travail. Etrange ? Pas du tout ! Observez…

- Qu'est-ce tu veux me demander ? fait immédiatement le Reim.

- Oh, mon ami, rien du tout ! Je suis de fort bonne humeur, voilà tout ! Que de pensées négatives, mon cher Reim !

- Cesse de passer d'un pied sur l'autre en m'enlaçant, ça devient gênant…

- Pourquoi ? Il me semblait avoir compris que tu aimais bien, susurre le Break.

- Heu… qui t'as dit ça ? s'exclame le Reim en rougissant violemment.

- Et bien, tu viens de le confirmer ! glousse joyeusement l'albinos.

Et il se retourne en laissant là un Reim aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre avec la ferme intention de continuer. Il pose son menton dans ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur un plan de travail, l'œil valide tourné vers le Reim.

- Alors, alors, commence le Break tout content, comme ça il paraît que tu aimes bien les garçons…

Rire mesquin – ou sadique, plus probablement.

- PARDON ?

- Aha ! Inutile de nier, je le sais, c'est tout.

Le Reim tente désespérément de passer la porte de la cuisine mais le Break passe ses bras autour de sa taille avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Si tu ne veux pas que je répète à tout le monde que tu as un faible pour moi, tu as intérêt à avoir un petit paquet d'argent, ce soir…

« Gloups… » se retient de faire le Reim.

- Mais je n'ai pas de faible pour… toi ! proteste vivement le Reim.

- Possible.

- Mais… ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penseront les autres. Après tout, tu es le seul capable de me supporter et bien le seul à ressortir d'une pièce avec moi pour seule compagnie, un sourire aux lèvres. Un peu étrange, non ?

- Hum… heu…

Le Reim rougit et essuie nerveusement ses lunettes de la main droite avant de les remettre bien à leur place sur son nez d'une main tremblante.

- Je… j'y vais… je… on verra ce soir ce que tu veux exactement, hein… ? fait-il avant de partir tout gêné vers ses tâches quotidiennes.

Le Break étire un sourire satisfait et secoue la tête avant de fourrer une sucette à la cerise dans sa bouche.

- Ah, petit Reim, que tu es facile à manipuler.

Et bien oui, le Break est intelligent et particulièrement fouineur. Alors à l'avenir, il vaudrait mieux se méfier de tout ce qui peut s'apparenter à un placard ou une armoire entre-ouvert, une table couverte d'une longue nappe et aussi d'une penderie entrebâillée. Conseil d'amie.

Après ce copieux festin – en incluant l'option « taquineries mesquines » - le Break refile toute la paperasse au Reim en n'oubliant pas bien sûr de l'enlacer pour lui rappeler son petit chantage, puis de prendre le pas de la cour, tout guilleret, avec la ferme intention de mettre une raclée à l'Oz – oups, pardon, d'entraîner l'Oz au combat épéiste.

L'Oz est blond, a des yeux d'émeraude et est particulièrement agaçant – selon le Break – c'est pourquoi il lui fait très plaisir de l'envoyer au tapis – heu, je veux dire de l'entraîner.

Bon, passons les détails de ce combat sans vergogne ni pitié – durée : trente seconde, dégâts : importants – et le Break repart en sautillant, laissant un Oz tout raplapla se relever péniblement.

Il bifurque dans le couloir et rejoint sa chère maîtresse, la portant dans ses bras jusqu'à sa prochaine destination : son cours de musique. Mais oui ! La Sharon est très bien élevée et se doit d'entretenir ses talents. Ravi, il s'assoit sagement – si on peut appeler sagement le fait de bousculer trois personnes et de s'asseoir sur une pour lui faire céder sa place – et écoute la douce mélodie qui sort de la flûte enchanteresse de la Sharon. Voilà comment amadouer un Break – en excluant les sucreries.

Et voilà, il raccompagne sa Sharon – le Break est possessif envers ce à quoi il tient – puis passe dans le bureau de Reim récupéré ses papiers et dépose un baiser sur sa joue histoire de l'embarrasser encore plus avant de retourner en salle commune déposer les rapports – non, pas ses rapports, les rapports, il s'en fiche.

En gros, la journée du Break se résume à ça, en vous épargnant le massacre de l'Oz qui a insisté pour s'entraîner encore un peu, les blagues de mauvaise foi envers les autres membres de Pandora et les domestiques, et le chantage que fait Break à son meilleur ami.

Ah, mais…

- Refile la caméra ! Là, fais un gros plan…

Le Break fait du chantage au Reim, oui, mais après ? Après, il y a ça !

Break lui sourit et lui passe les sucreries avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de le traîner – avec son consentement, ce qui est déjà étrange – dans sa chambre.

- On entend rien… merde alors ! Pousse la porte, Marcel !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Raaah ! Ta gueule, fais c'que j'te dis ! C'est important pour le documentaire ! Je veux ma prime, moi !

Bon, Marcel – quoi ? C'est mon assistant ! - pousse la porte et…

- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'écrie le Break.

- AAH ! hurle le Reim.

Oh mon Dieu ! Le choc, oh le choc, le choc, le choc, LE CHOC ! Quel choc mesdames messieurs ! En fait, Reim n'est pas le seul à avoir un f…

- Donne-moi ça !

- Ma caméra ! Ma merveilleuse caméra ! BREAK ESPECE DE CON !

- Et ça aussi !

- MON MICROOOOO !

_BZZZZ…_

* * *

><p>Bon… énorme délire, j'admets… XD<p>

Pardonnez-moi pour ce pétage de câble… encore un OS à ne pas prendre au sérieux !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même ri un peu... que ça vous a plu, quoi ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue !

Et peut-être à dans le prochain OS… ?

Au fait, petit avis personnel : qui aimeriez-vous voir dans le prochain OS ?

*Marcel : je veux des vacances heuuu… j'ai mal partout… le Break fait maaaal heuuu…*

Une ch'tite review ?


	3. Scènes coupées

Coucou les gens ! Voilà, alors comme vous m'avez tous demandé un perso différent, j'attends que vous vous mettiez d'accord. Et pour vous faire patientez, j'ai, enfin, MARCEL - n'est-ce pas, Marcel ? - a envoyé ces images de best-off des meilleures scènes coupées. Une sorte de hors-série, un peu...

Je sais pas si vous allez rire, mais en tout cas, moi j'ai pleuré. Humpf... j'ai encore quelques séquelles, par moment, il m'arrive de... raaaargh...

Marcel : bon, on coupe.

_Bip._

Merci à Kisara Hamagasaki, Rose-Eliade, Lamy, Breaksama et Lamy, comme toujours et bien évidemment SweetDreams-Madness !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers de Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Jun MOCHIZUKI, l'histoire - complètement tordue et farfelue - est de moi.

RATING : T (oui, attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir...)

WARNING : j'ai très bobo... heuuu... je veux dire, ces images sont vraiment des scènes coupées... certaines sont choquantes, d'autres violentes - HEIN BREAK ? - et d'autre totalement folles. Tout ça pour dire que c'est un énorme délire. Mais quand je dis énorme, c'est tellement énorme que je ne sais plus très bien si c'est encore un OS ou même un reportage... en fait, j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster. Ce qui en fait un OS encore plus à part que les autres. Merci d'être indulgents et de convenir que ceci n'est qu'un IMMENSE délire. Maintenant, place aux « Scènes coupées », pour votre plus grand malheur !

* * *

><p>Tic-tic-tic-tic.<p>

La pluie tombe contre les vitres du manoir, ce qui réveille Sharon en sursaut. Elle observe autour d'elle. Non, pas de Break à l'horizon, il n'est pas l'heure de s'éveiller. Pourtant...

- Hiiiiii !

Ouille, mes oreilles... La Sharon a visiblement peur des orages. Une main floue passe devant le champ de la caméra. Marcel... tu veux mourir ? Celui-ci s'excuse précipitamment avant de reprendre la perche pour le son.

Bon... on recommence.

_Bip._

* * *

><p>La Sharon continue d'hurler, tandis que Marcel et moi hurlons de douleur - la Sharon peut tuer avec sa voix, en fait.<p>

Ouf ! - jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça en voyant arriver le Break.

Il se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, tandis que je tapote ma tête dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin recouvrer une ouïe normale. Marcel se cure les oreilles - très gracieux.

- T'as qu'à pas mettre ça dans le reportage ! s'écrie le Break.

Attention, la sirène se remet à crier, le Break se remet à la bercer.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la sirène ? fait Sharon.

Oui, elle fait "hiiiiiiiiiiii". Maintenant arrête de dire n'importe quoi et fais comme si on existait pas.

- C'est difficile, vous empestez l'alcool à un kilomètre.

Hmm, charmante remarque. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas tort. C'est à cause de ce que Break nous a fait subir quand nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre alors que Reim et lui faisait l'a...

SBAF !

Aïe aïe aïe... t'es vraiment con ! Tu veux que je t'enfonce un balai dans le cul ?

- Heu, on tourne, pouffe Marcel.

Heu... oui, bref. Vous n'avez rien entendu.

- Ben voyons...

Ta gueule, Marcel !

- On tourne toujours...

Mouais mouais... on recommence ?

_Bip._

* * *

><p>- Tu veux toujours m'enfoncer un balai dans le cul ? fait Break en riant.<p>

Grumbl... chuis occupée là...

- Tu fais quoi ? s'enquiert-il en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

Tiens ! Je fais ça !

PLAF !

- AAAAAH ! ABRUTIE ! IMBECILE ! MOLLUSQUE INFÂME ! RETIRE-MOI CE TRUC !

- Bon, je coupe, fait Marcel en secouant la tête.

_Bip._

* * *

><p>- Aaaah... Aaaah... Aaaah...<p>

Hum ? C'est quoi ce bouquant ? Marcel, t'avais laissé la perche allumée ? Tiens, prends la caméra.

- Hmmm ?

Debout gros flemmard ! T'entends pas ?

- Nan, je dormais, enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu...

Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, rendors-toi, je m'en occupe. Je me saisis de la perche, du micro et de la caméra et je fonce dans les couloirs en quête du bruit. Là ! La salle commune. Aha... ça devient intéressant !

Je me précipite vers la porte et tourne la poignée. Je vise les deux corps enchevêtrés avec ma caméra et je prends la perche qui...

... tombe lamentablement par terre.

Le Break se lève et je... AAAAH ! ARRÊTE ! C'EST PROMIS ! J'ARRÊTE !... hé mais... t'as rien sur toi, tu... Hé hé, t'es pas mal en fait... HAAAA ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Crrccchhhh...

Merde, j'ai fait tomber la caméra... mais arrête ! RAAAAH !

_BZZZZ_...

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Marcel, arrête de filmer Break, tu vois bien qu'il dort. Tu trouves ça intéressant, toi ? Un type qui dort sur de la paperasse ?<p>

- Ben...

- Hé mais ! Mes rapports ! Je les ai cherchés partout !

Tiens, le Reim.

- Et arrêtez de nous appelez comme si on était des animaux !

Mais c'est ce que vous êtes... tenez, l'autre jour, on vous a bien filmé en train de manger ! Les animaux mangent, non ? Et puis aussi quand vous couriez ! Ben les animaux aussi aiment courir ! Et même quand vous étiez avec Break, l'autre jour ! Les animaux, ça se reprodu... Qu'est-ce que... ?

PAF !

AH ! MON NEZ ! JE PISSE LE SANG !

- Ah, la caméra est foutue !

MARCHEL ! CHE VEUX UN M...

- Cheveux ? Heu... quoi ?

FILE-MOI UN MOUCHOIR TRIPLE BUCHE !

- Triple bûche ? C'est pas triple buse ?

MAIS CHEST CHE QUE J'AI DIT ! LE M... PUTAIN TU LE FAIS EXCHPRES OU TU VEUX QUE JE...

_BZZZZ..._

_Bip._

* * *

><p>- Ben la vache... c'est du propre.<p>

Pousse-toi, j'essaye de filmer leurs ébats...

- C'n'est pas interdit par les clauses du contrat ?

Heu... pas du tout ! Pousse-toi !

- Mais si, tu sais, celui avec les passages intimes ?

Mais non, va ! Petite nature !

- Mouais... et quand on va devoir leur passer le reportage en entier pour leur prouver notre respect du contrat ? Qu'est-ce que va dire Break ?

...

ETEINS LA CAMERA !

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu...

Je lui arrache des mains et tente de trouver le bouton marche-arrêt, qui, dans la panique, m'échappe.

Et là...

Le Break a entendu du bruit. Il s'enroule dans l'uniforme de Reim et va voir derrière les boîtes où nous avons stratégiquement élu domicile.

Il nous a vus.

COURS MARCEL ! COURS POUR TA VIE !

_BZZZ_...

_Bip_.

* * *

><p>C'est dure, la vie de reporter... Hein, Marcel ? Marcel ? Heu... infirmiers, je crois qu'il convulse, là...<p>

_BZZZ..._

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Aaaah ! Et bien ça y est ! Je sens de nouveau mes jambes ! Et toi, Marcel, ça va mieux, ton trauma crânien ?<p>

- Mouaf, je te hais.

... ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Héhé... héhéhéhéhéhé... aaaaah...<p>

- Heu... ? Sur quoi est-ce que tu baves comme ça ?

Il s'approche.

- Hé mais ! C'est la séquence où tu vois Break s'avancer vers nous ! Qu'est-ce que... IL EST A POIL ?

Rends-moi ça, Marcel ! RENDS LE MOI JE TE DIS !

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Hé ! Gilbert ! Tu tombes bien, minable !<p>

- Pardon ?

Dis-nous un mot pour le show !

- Heu...

Merci. On remballe.

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Messire Barma ! Oh, vous êtes avec Sheryl ? Hé ! Marcel ! Ramène ta fraise ! Y'a encore ce taré mal coiffé qu'essaye désespérément de draguer la vieille !<p>

...

- TECHNIQUE DE L'EVENTAIL !

- VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !

AAAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ?

- Ta gueule et COURS ! s'écrie Marcel.

_Bip._

* * *

><p>On en a prit plein la gueule, hein ?<p>

- Ouais...

Pourtant je ne comprends pas... c'était plutôt marrant, nan ?

- ... masochiste.

Hein ? Pourquoi ? Hé... mais ? Marcel, reviens !

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Messire Barma... heu... hé ! Mais c'est... euh... on s'en allait justement...<p>

- Mais vous venez de déballez vos affaires...

Ta gueule, Reim !

- Mais...

Ta gueule !

- A qui tu parles, là, hein ?

Oh ! Break ! Héhé... à... à personne, je me parlais à moi, en fait... tu... heu... il fait beau, hein ?

- Il pleut.

Ah... ah oui ? C'est marrant, hein ?

- ... je vais te pourrir la gueule avec ma canne.

AAAAH ! A MOIIII !

PLAF.

- Heu... Break, j'ai rien fait, moi ! Je suis que son assistant !

- Ouais, c'est vrai... mais j'aime bien te tabasser.

- Non... NON ! NOOOOON !

_BZZZ..._

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Marcel...<p>

- Oui ?

On court beaucoup dans le reportage.

- Ah...

Passe-moi la pommade, j'ai mal au cou.

- Attends... gnnn...mrfff...

Effectivement, pas facile de l'attraper avec ses dents... Break, tu veux pas... ? Heu... tout compte fait...

- Si, si, j'insiste, fait Break avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il prend la pommade et se dirige vers moi d'un air sadique.

Pitié, Break... aie pitié d'une pauvre fille amochée...

- Héhé... ne bouge pas... c'est comme un suppôt, mais en plus gros...

QUOIIIII ? NAN ! NAN ! T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !

_BZZZZ..._

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Raaargh... je meure...<p>

- Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait arriver, fait Break en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi.

Long silence.

- Sauf que toi, on peut dire que tu l'as profond... Haahahaha !

ESPECE DE...

_BZZZZ..._

_Bip._

* * *

><p>J'éteins l'écran où sont diffusées les images. Je me tourne vers Marcel et secoue la tête.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut qu'on voie ce qu'on met dans le bêtisier !

Marcel...

Comment te dire ça ?

...

TU AS DEJA TOUT ENVOYE !

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà. Marcel, ça tourne ?<p>

- Ouais, ouais, va-y.

Bref, chers téléspectateurs... je veux juste que vous compreniez tout ce que nous avons enduré pour avoir ces magnifiques reportages sur Break et Reim, et nous continuerons toujours à avoir ce résultat, parce que... malgré les souffrances endurées, les chocs et les cris stridents qui nous mettent au tapis... on est toujours au taquet quand on reçoit vos encouragements !

Alors, même si ce vil bêtisier descend bien bas à cause de certaines personnes que je ne citerais pas - Break, Rufus, Sheryl et un peu Reim aussi... mon nez lui en veut toujours... Bref, juste que ce flop ne vous encourage pas à aller voir la concurrence... parce que... le prochain, c'est vous qui le choisissez !

Oui, VOUS ! Allez, tous à vos téléphones ! Tapez un pour Oz, tapez deux pour Gilbert, tapez trois pour Alice, tapez quatre pour les Baskerville, tapez zéro pour Sheryl -tiens, dans ta face, vieille bique !- et zéro moins quatre pour Rufus. Si vous voulez un supplément, tapez zéro moins mille pour Break et zéro virgule cinq pour Reim.

Voilà, tout est dit, je crois... ah non ! Si vous voulez que je surprenne certaines choses, demandez ! De toute manière, je suis tombé très bas et j'en ai prit plein dans la gueule, alors...

... ça ne peut pas être pire.

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

Heu, attends... ce n'est pas normal, ça...

- Break a planqué une bombe dedans ! COURS !

BAOUM !

_BZZZZ..._

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Bon... voilà, énorme, immense délire ! Très tordu, pour ne pas dire ahurissant et dingo...<p>

Bon, en espérant que vous avez quand même rit... Merci de m'avoir lue !

N'oubliez pas les reviews... pardonnez-moi pour ce pétage de câbles T.T


	4. Le Gilbert

**Et oui, encore un OS pour la suite de Banale Journée ! Quoi, j'ai que ça à faire ? Ben ouais, y'a pas de transports aujourd'hui, donc je reste chez moi et je m'occupe comme je peux tandis que Vincento-sama dort !... non, ce n'est pas Vincent de Pandora Hearts, c'est Vincent le bébé qui dort chez moi XD Et oui, à cause de ce magnifique manga qu'est Pandora Hearts, je l'appelle Vincento-sama, parce que premièrement ça m'amuse et ensuite parce que je crois que j'ai perdu la tête, mais ça, ça fait longtemps !**

**Bref… à la fic ! (pas très longue, ouais, ça va, hein ! *se fait taper dessus par les lecteurs*)**

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages et les l'univers appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI que j'admire beaucoup et le scénario de cette fiction est de moi.**

**RATING : K+**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Je…<p>

Le pronom personnel resta en suspens pendant quelques minutes. Seul le regard effaré de Reim et ses joues chauffées à blanc, qui semblaient bouillir, ainsi que le haussement de sourcils interrogateur de Break furent des réactions à peu près normales. Quant à la suite, Gilbert s'enfuit en courant. Reim resta pétrifié sur place, tandis que l'albinos gonflait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Sérieusement ? Gilbert qui embrassait une photographie de son maître ?

Tout le monde savait qu'il le vénérait mais là, ça devenait carrément…

- Flippant, marmonna Break avant de hurler de rire.

Merci, mon cher Breaky, c'est ce que j'allais dire. Heu… arrête de me regarder comme ça, je t'assure que je voulais dire ça… oui, c'est bon, on a compris, c'est TA réplique. Donc l'albinos sèche une larme de rire et s'adosse au meuble de la salle de bain. Gilbert… une photographie d'Oz… la salle de bain… bien malgré moi, des images plus qu'érotiques me traversent l'esprit. Enfin, bref, revenons-en à… AH MAIS NON ! Marcel, on fonce, il faut rattraper notre victim… heu interviewé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous rattrapâmes cette chère tête d'algue.

Donc, c'est comme ça qu'il commence sa journée, lui. On ne sait pas d'où il débarque, ni s'il a dormit quelque part – dans la rue ? – mais il est bien là, devant nous, sa petite tête d'algue toute tremblotante nous observant d'un œil furibond. Dans tous les cas, c'est dans la salle de bain que nous avons débusqué le Gilbert, qui semble être une proie – victime, non ? – plutôt qu'un prédateur. M'enfin, jusqu'ici, il me semble que c'est lui qui se fait martyriser.

Bon, le Gilbert retourne auprès d'Oz – mon Dieu, à cause de ce que Reim, Breaky, Marcel et moi avons aperçu dans la salle de bain, je confonds tous les gestes de la tête d'algue avec des avances physiques, mais en même temps, c'est moi en direct qui vous parle, alors… mais reprenons notre émission !

Pour en revenir au Gilbert, plus connu sous le sobriquet ô combien ridicule de tête d'algue, il faut éclaircir certains points. Certaines personnes affirment savoir d'où lui viennent ces étranges cheveux qui lui valent son surnom affligeant. L'Oz pense qu'il s'est probablement électrocuter alors qu'il essayait de se verser du lait à côté d'un fil électrique – très peu probable, mais l'action semble si débile que ça pourrait coller au Gilbert… L'Alice estime que je ne suis qu'une grosse perverse fouineuse qui ferait mieux de réviser plutôt que de… hé mais ! REVIENS LA, SALE PESTE !

Hem, donc. La Sharon estime qu'il faut cesser de persécuter le Gilbert pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans une profonde dépression, mais en même temps, a-t-elle rajoutée, c'est déjà le cas alors on s'en fiche. Brillante déduction et je trouve très pertinent le fait de continuer à maltraiter la tête d'algue – qui servira de souffre-douleur au Break et à l'Oz, sinon ? Poursuivons. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Break. Je trouve que sa supposition est une des plus pertinentes – avec celle de Sharon (oui, grande et magnifique Sharon, rho !). Il pense que lors de l'accouchement, la mère aurait été obligé de plonger dans de l'eau de mer pour éviter de choquer les badauds présents sur la plage avec la sale tête de Gilbert et le bébé en serait ressortit coiffé d'une algue. Intéressant, non ? Un peu gore aussi, j'admets. Mais dans un sens, c'est l'hypothèse de Break, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Il y a aussi celle de Reim. « Laissez donc tranquille ce malheureux messire Gilbert et ses cheveux ! Ce sont des cheveux ondulés, pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! ». Hum. C'est la moins drôle, quand même. Mais en même temps, les minables s'entraident comme ils peuvent…

SBAF !

Aïe euh ! B… Break ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Quoi ? « Ne confonds pas les torchons et les serviettes ? » ? Entre nous, je ne vois pas où est la différence, ils servent à essuyer les choses sales…

SBAF !

- Et là c'est ta face qui essuie le sol ! s'exclama l'albinos dans un rire de gros sadique tordu.

Je déclare forfait, le Break est trop dangereux… eh, Marcel, m'aide pas surtout ! Ah, l'espèce de gros lâcheur, il s'est barré en courant…

Hem, hem… un-deux, un-deux ? Bref, ça va, je suis de nouveau opérationnelle ! Je disais donc… ah oui, les cheveux du Gilbert. Mais je crois que je vais arrêter d'en parler, je dois avoir fait le tour et j'ai argumenté les témoignages les plus poignants. Mais, il faut que j'essaye un truc, oui, vraiment… ça me passait par la tête depuis la dernière fois, déjà. J'ai toujours eu envie de demander ce que pensait les autres à propos du sujet – ou animal, bestiole… truc ? Oui, aussi.

Donc, je cours pour interroger une domestique qui passe par là.

- Messire Gilbert ? Hihi… il est tellement… ah le voilà ! HIIIIIIIII ! Qu'il est séduisant ! HIIIIIIII !

Je m'enfuis, horriblement effrayée par son comportement aberrant et accroche Alice au passage.

- La tête d'algue ?

Ah, enfin quelqu'un de rationnel.

- Il est minable, pitoyable, grotesque, stupide, imbécile, incapable, idiot…

Quelques temps après qu'Alice nous ai sortit tous les synonymes de minable – elle a consulté le dico, ou quoi ? – nous repartons à la chasse. Et là ! Sharon… zut, je l'ai confondu avec Sheryl… ç'aurait été amusant, dommage.

- Oh, Gilbert ? Je le trouve tellement adorable avec son attitude soumise et minable…

Hum. Quand Break disait « vous passez juste pour une grosse perverse qui effraye les petites filles… », il ne rigolait pas. Mais qu'il ait été obligé d'écrire « éventail m'a tuer » sur le sol avec son propre sang n'était pas très drôle non plus, alors, je vais m'abstenir de commentaires.

Là, voici Oz.

- Gil ? Il est minable.

C'était la parole du maître (et VLAN ! Gilbert à terre…).

Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Mince, il est occupé à martyriser un domestique… bon, on reviendra interroger Break après. Mais pour sauver l'audimat (ou le faire chuter en vitesse), Reim n'est pas loin. Vous aussi, vous avez remarqué ? Oui, oui, c'est ça. _Quand Break est dans le coin, Reim n'est pas loin_… proverbe Breakzelien.

- Messire Gilbert ?

Sourire gêné, essuie-glace ambulant de lunettes en mode ON.

- Hem… il est… courageux.

C'est ainsi que Reim lèche le cul de ses supérieurs, trouvant le seul adjectif mélioratif qui pourrait environ coller au type en question, pourtant bourré de défauts.

- Je… Je ! Je ne lèch… je ne lèche pas les bottes de me supérieurs ! Je ne clame pas haut et fort les choses qui fâchent, voilà tout ! Je ne vais tout de même crier à la face du monde que messire Gilbert n'est qu'une minable tête d'algue désespérément accroché aux bottes de son maître comme un parasite !

… Voilà, tout est dit, merci Reim. Le pauvre… il part se cacher sous un meuble. Avec un peu chance, Break arrivera à le faire sortir de là en l'appâtant avec une sucrerie – gros dalleux comme Reim est – ou bien en l'appâtant avec autre chose d'un peu plus… mais je m'égare. Laissons le Reim se terrer sous la commode en tremblant comme une feuille et en hurlant des « MES PLUS PLATES EXCUSES ! » qui attirent tout le monde et ce qui, en soit, peut paraître un peu inquiétant.

Le Break ! Non, reviens ! Je veux t'interroger ! Tu feras sortir de sous le meuble ton copain un autre jour…

- Gilbert ? Une andouille qui a une cervelle mais on se demande s'il sait s'en servir. Une tête d'algue très minable aussi… je t'ai déjà raconté que la mère de Gilbert avait… ?

Oui, oui. Et cette fois, tais-toi. J'ai épargné les détails que tu m'as fournis pour éviter de faire vomir les téléspectateurs.

- Hum, bon… tout est dit, je crois ?

A propos de Gilbert ? Ouais, en résumé, c'est un minable avec une coupe pourrie.

Maintenant, il s'agit de faire sortir Reim de là… ça lui arrive souvent ?

- Oh, bah, j'ai l'habitude. Quand il me voit arrivé de mauvaise humeur, il réagit pareil… j'ai la technique pour le faire sortir !

Et sur ce, il sort un bonbon de sa poche, s'accroupissant face à la commode, secouant le bonbon à la cerise.

- Allez, viens, Reim… viens là, tout va bien… c'est bien, avance doucement. Si tu sors de là, je te donne ta friandise, d'accord ?

Je m'en serais doutée. Et soit dit en passant, on se demande bien pourquoi Reim part se planquer quand il te voit arrivé d'humeur massacrante…

SBAF !

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue et encore, voilà… gros délire comme d'hab' ! MERCI !<strong>


End file.
